Just a bunch of PWP
by rdemon
Summary: Like the title said, this is a bunch of PWP containing my favorite pairings, mostly slash. Updated whenever a good porn action hits me but I am open to request and suggestion giving that it is a ship that I like. Non-related chapters, mostly AU but some canon as well.
1. Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald

**Contain my favorite pairings and none of my extensively intricate plot as it is, you know, P.W. frickin' P. Mostly slash.**

Warning: PWP, Male on Male sexing and possible OOC. Read at your own risk.

Pairing: Albus D. and Gellert G.

He sneaked out in the middle of the night, jumping out of his second floor room window and landing lithely on his feet. It was a feat he had done many times before and required no spells whatsoever. He was, is a very athletic boy, unlike his beloved, Albus, who strong feat lays more on his intellect and his E.Q than physicality, something he has in abundance. He is from Durmstrang after all.

Thinking of the slender red-head put a smirk on Gellert face as he sprint quietly across the neighborhood to the Dumbledore backyard garden and with an intricate wave of his wand, levitates up to Albus window. It was open as per expected and Gellert clambered in, landing noiselessly on the floor of the room.

A brilliant smile graces his handsome face when he saw the view that greets his arrival, Albus Dumbledore, sprawled on the bed with a half done shirt and loose cotton pants. Starched white shirt seems to melt on his snow white skin and dark auburn hair, the color of dried blood contrast greatly in all the stark whiteness aroused Gellert like nothing else does.

Albus smirked at him, bright blue eyes dilated and twinkling wickedly and Gellert can feel himself growing hard and he disrobed, wearing nothing but the leather pants that always put a hitch in Albus breath when he saw him in it. Today was no different and Albus rose to kneeling position, looking at Gellert with blazing eyes.

"Come here." He said, arm wide and Gellert, despite his maniacal dominant trait, complied. He went into his Albus open arms and their lips met in a scorching kiss.

Gellert grasped Albus long hair, tangling it in his long fingers as they devoured each other lips, a hand lay possessively on the red-headed nape, holding him in place. Albus hand was on his chest, grazing his erect nipples and Gellert moaned into their kiss. Albus tongue slipped in when he did, caressing the warm cavern of the blonde's mouth. Undeterred, Gellert pushed back with his and their tongues tangled briefly in a fight of dominance that spiked their arousal further. A fight that Gellert won and he ravished Albus plump lips like a man hungry, sipping the ambrosia that is Albus Dumbledore.

Gellert hand trailed down from its perch on Albus neck to his spine and lower down his sides making the latter shiver. He starts fumbling with Albus buttoned shirt, growling frustratingly into Albus mouth and the red head chuckled breathlessly back. In a burst of impatience, he tore the shirt opened, scattering buttons everywhere and pushed the shirt off Albus thin shoulder.

Albus pulled back with a laugh and threw the torn shirt somewhere in the room. "That was my favorite shirt." He said as Gellert turned his attention to his long slender neck, nipping and biting before swirling his tongue over the wound he inflicted.

"I'll get you another one." Was Gellert answer and he pulled Albus tight and they both moaned when their heated flesh made contact. "And if you don't take off your trousers, it'll be next."

Albus pushed Gellert off of him and the blonde fell to the bed with a plomp and he straddled his lover, his hand going to the button of his trouser. He pushed it down with his underpants, hissing in pleasure when the fabric brushed his erect member and flung it aside, blissfully naked.

Gellert untied his leather pants as well, feeling it getting uncomfortably tight as he watches Albus undress, wanting, no, needing, more contact, now.

Catching on, Albus leaned down and tugged the tight leather pants off and Gellert impressive member sprung out of its confines, inches from Albus waiting mouth. Unable to resist, he licked the bulbous head and Gellert gasped as Albus then proceed to take half of his cock into his warm mouth. Gellert squirmed on the bed, bucking up desperately into Albus mouth but firm hands on his hips prevent him from thrusting forward.

"Allie!" Gellert moaned desperately as Albus hollowed his cheeks and suckled the length of Gellert cock that he could take in his mouth and his own cock twitched. He humped the bed sheets, desperate for some sort of friction as he suckled Gellert cock, tasting the sweet salty musk of his lover pre-cum. The blonde boy was making some very obscene noises and just when he can feel both of them fraying and closer to their climax; he released Gellert cock from his mouth with a pop. Gellert groaned in disappointment but he knows it is necessary. Neither of them wants this to end before it even begins.

Albus let himself fall onto the bed and spread his legs and Gellert settles in between them. He rubs the inside of Albus thigh and exhaled heatedly at beautiful sight the red head makes, all spread open for him to take. With a wandless spell that they both perfected a week within their sexual relationship, he lubed the inside of Albus hole and plunged two lubricated fingers in at once.

Albus threw his head back in a scream and his toes curled in the throes of pain mixed pleasure as Gellert thrust his finger inside Albus hole, scissoring it as he goes. Albus clutched the sheets tight, keening as he moved his hips in time with Gellert fingers and he only got louder when Gellert puts in the third and then fourth finger.

Albus face and entire body was flushed red, the snow white skin tinted with an endearing shade of rose. Both of them were covered in thin sheen of sweat and Gellert hesitatingly pulled his finger out after a couple of minutes of stretching Albus hole to take his considerable girth. He was leaking so much pre-cum that lube was not necessary but he rubbed the remnants on his finger on his dick, hissing at the friction.

"Gellert, please, take me." Albus begged unnecessarily, rubbing his thigh, desperate to fist his cock but refrain, wanting Gellert to be balls deep in him when he comes.

Gellert only smirked, latched Albus long legs on his shoulder and aimed true. He entered in one hard thrust and they both moaned at the merging. Gellert didn't bother waiting for Albus to get used to his cock before he moved, dragging his dick out of Albus hole completely before sinking balls-deep. Gellert rode Albus hard, his hand spreading Albus thigh as he thrust deep and hard into his lover.

Albus moaned, a low keening sound that only amplify Gellert arousal and he leaned down to Albus and crushed their lips together, plundering his tongue in time with his thrust into Albus mouth. In time, his thrust grew furious and erratic as he came closer to his climax. Albus reached up and pinched Gellert nipples and Gellert screamed as his orgasm hit him like in waves and he rode Albus harder. Albus climaxed just a second after Gellert and arch of white semen coated his chest up to his chin as Gellert rode him even when his cock half erect, stopping only when he went flaccid completely.

Both panting heavily, bright twinkling blue meets pale ice and the two teen smiled. Gellert collapsed heavily next to Albus, breathless yet fully sated. Intertwining their fingers together, they both smiled contendly and Albus cuddled closer into Gellert as the blonde boy flung his arm over the taller redhead.

"Love you, Gell."

Smiling, Gellert tightened his hold on Albus and exhaled a small breath. "I love you too, Allie."

**A/N Okay, first smut ever. What do you think? Good or horrible? I don't mind flame, as long as you point out what was wrong with my writing instead just insulting me outright. Review please.**


	2. Tom Riddle Jr and Harry Potter

Pairing: Tom Riddle and Harry Potter

AU

Warning: Male sex (duh!) and minor voyeurism?

"Fuck." Harry stared at the tall dark man in front of him, caging him in with his arms as he hold Harry against the wall. "This is—fuck."

"Indeed." Brown eyes tinted with red were glinting and Harry fought the urge to shiver. He stares bravely at the man in front of him and squared his shoulder.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out there, scaring up some extra voters, _Minister_?"

Minister Riddle smirked, leaned closer into the younger man until he was merely an inch away. "I was feeling a little bored, so I decided to come and visit my favorite Auror." Each word was marked by one pop of Harry robes button opening and Riddle—Tom—pushed the robes off of Harry shoulder, leaving his upper body bare.

Harry breath hitched and stuttered when Tom hand followed the path Harry robes took and grasp his hip tight.

"Do you mind? Harry?"

Rhetorical questions, doesn't require answer. Right.

Harry doesn't know who moved but all of sudden their lips were melded together in a furious kiss and Harry breath leave him in a whoosh and he held on tight on Tom, as if the man was his lifeline. His arm wound around Tom's neck and clung tight, opening his mouth for Tom tongue to plunder in.

Tom chuckled (well, as best as a man could while raping his lover mouth with his tongue) and angled Harry head so he can access Harry delectable mouth better.

"Mmm, Tom—a-ah!" Tom grinds his hips down on the younger man erection and smugly watches as Harry throw his head back against the wall and moaned.

Tom can feel his dick swell at the obscene noise coming out of Harry mouth as he thrust Harry to the wall. He grip Harry hip and lift the Auror up, forcing Harry to hook his legs on Tom's waist, bringing them closer, making them both moan.

"Harry, I need you to sign some—oh! Oh. Hello, Minister."

Harry look past Tom shoulder just as Tom glanced over it. "Oh Merlin, let me sink into a hole NOW!" Harry groaned into Tom's shoulder when he saw who it was and Tom chuckled darkly.

"Oh, hello Miss Granger." Tom greets politely, a rakish smile on his face. Just for good measure, you know, because he really didn't want Harry to want to sink into a hole or worst push him off when he has good and heavy, he grind sharply into Harry lilting erection. And got a barely bitten off moan that all occupant of the room can hear and Harry rise to full mast once more.

"Oh, fuck you to seven hells, Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

Harry tried to unhook his legs off Tom's waist but a tight grip on Tom's part prevents him to do that.

"Dear Harry, I really would rather if I were the one to do the fucking." A good thrust was administered to prove that point as he pulled Harry flush against him. He snapped Harry fly open with a flick of his hand and dug deep. Oh, that was a good sound. He likes that very much.

"I-I think I sh-should, um, go." Tom heard Miss Granger stuttered somewhere behind him and grunted as a response. Or maybe that's because Harry decided to gnaw on Tom's neck when he flicked his thumb on Harry slit. Oh, his pant is most definitely too tight now.

The door shut with an audible click and Tom locked it with a wave of his hand. He considered for a moment to put up a silencing spell but a tug on his tie mash his lips to Harry's and with a groan he apparated their clothes to a pile on a corner of the room, promptly forgetting his line of thought.

Harry felt like fire was coursing through his vein and cradled Tom head closer wanting more, more, _more._ Tom lift Harry up and deposit him none too nicely on his office desk.

"Damn it, Tom that hurts."

Tom only grin and absorbed the nice, nice sight of Harry, the oh-so-formidable Head Auror, looking so wanton as he lay on the desk naked as the day he was born with his cock dripping pre-cum on his delicious abs, face flushed and lips swollen. If he was painfully hard before, it is most definitely excruciating now.

He growled a feral sound that made Harry cock twitched and pushed Harry's knees up to his chest folding the younger man in half. He wasn't worried about hurting Harry, he knows how flexible his lover is.

"Hold yourself up," he ordered harshly and his hand went to Harry cheeks as soon as Harry complied with his order. He fondled the delectable flesh in hand and parted the cheeks to reveal the twitching hole. He muttered a small spell and immediately his hand was slick with lube and he ran one long finger over the crack, earning a yelp from his lover.

He teased Harry like that for a minute, sometimes pushing shallowly into Harry hole before massaging his cheeks thoroughly. He loved how Harry squirmed; making those sweet sounds deep in his throat and Tom can feel his cock drip whenever his finger was pulled in by the tightness of Harry's ass.

Unable to resist any longer, he plundered one finger in and groaned when Harry's ass took him easily. Well, they did have a very vigorous morning earlier and Tom reckoned that Harry was quite loose already. He swirled the single digit around, before pulling out and pushing in again with two fingers this time.

Harry yelped at the sudden intrusion before moaning wantonly and moved his hips in time with Tom's finger and panted harshly as he fuck himself on the older man digits.

Tom groaned at the erotic sight before pulling his fingers out and kiss Harry senseless.

"Uhhh, Tom," Harry groaned against Tom's swollen lips and he pulled Harry off the table into his arm and plopped down on the plush office chair. Harry automatically straddled the older man and groaned when their erection touched.

"Fuck me, fuck me, Merlin, just fuck me!"

Chuckling, Tom raised Harry quivering hole above his dick, using his hand to guide it straight and slammed the Auror down. Harry screamed in pleasure when the one thrust hit his prostate and proceed to bite Tom's shoulder hard. Tom shuddered and groaned, leaning his back at the satisfying glove-tight sensation milking his dick.

"Move!" Harry demanded and Tom merely look at him with a cheeky smile and Harry glared at him the best he can in his lust-induced haze.

Impatient, he braced his hand against Tom shoulder, pulled up from Tom's dick and proceeds to slam himself back down. He did it again and again with Tom large hand curling around his hips guiding him subtly but letting him take the rein.

Harry bounced on Tom lap, practically keening and gasping with pleasure, yelling his lover name every time he has the breath to, as every thrust takes Tom dick brushed against his prostate. He shifted slightly to pull his leg over Tom's shoulder and thrust down, practically yelling when it brought the scorching shaft deeper into him.

Their rhythm turn erratic as they race to their release, Harry riding Tom hard, making the chair groan and creak, mixing into the symphony of moans and grunts, skin slapping onto skin and it rose higher and higher in crescendo until finally it burst.

Harry laid his head against Tom shoulder, breathing rather heavily, listening to the rapid heartbeat of his lover as he came down from his high. He was in an awkward position with his legs still thrown over Tom shoulder, the other folded next to Tom sweat slick thigh, and Tom shaft deep in him. His chest was slick with cum and sweats yet only one thing was on Harry pleasure-addled mind.

"Shit, I have to get a new chair."

Tom barked a laugh at that statement and leaned down to capture Harry lips with his own. "I'll buy it for you. This is my fault after all and I—shit!"

"What?" Harry asked, looking at Tom odd expression, shocked, amused and apologetic marring his handsome face as he look down to Harry green eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot to put up a Silencing Spell?"

"What? But that means…Oh My Merlin, TOM!"

**A/N To clear some things, Tom Riddle in this AU is 38 years old and is the Minister of Magic while Harry is the Head of Auror at 25 years old. They had sex in Harry's office which was not soundproof. And Hermoine is an Unspeakable. Next pairing shall be BillxHarry as per requested 197brat and will have a little bit of a plot but is still a justifiably PWP.**

**-review please ~-****Just click the box right there and I will love you forever~!**


End file.
